Everything
by Nina.4444
Summary: Mark Sloan ponders exactly what Calliope Torres is to him as he remember some of his favourite moments of their life together so far
1. Chapter 1

**You're a falling star,**

The two lay on a soft rug staring up into the sky watching the stars twinkle at them from somewhere on Derek's property. They had stolen it wanting to get out of the city while Derek was away, luckily Mark knew where the spare key was.

"Make a wish Dr Sloan" He looked down at her confused, she extended her arm pointing to the falling star in the dark sky and repeated,

"Make a wish Mark, haven't you ever wished on a shooting star before?" He shook his head and did as he was told, closing his eyes. He grinned when he felt her get up and kiss each of his eyelids before whispering in his ear,

"Wish on your shooting star Mark" and he wished. He wished for her, he wished for her in his life, everyday. If there was one person he couldn't lose it was her, if there was one person he would be happy to spend forever with it was her. So he wished. When he opened his eyes she was snuggled back under his arm.

"So what did you wish for?" He opened his mouth, smiling to tell her when her hand gently slapped over his mouth,

"Kidding Sloan! You can't tell me, same rules as a birthday cake, it won't come true" He looked at her disbelieving but when her lips replaced her hand he knew that he would never speak a word if it meant her happy. Happy with him.

**More to come; let me know what you thought of it...**

**So someone asked if I could do a songfic for this song for Mark and Callie ...i hope you like it let me know!**

**Disclaimer: Lyrics do not belong to moi instead they are the property of Michael Buble and his fellow song writing friends. **


	2. Chapter 2

**You're the get away car**

Mark Sloan stood at the nurse's desk trying desperately to fill in a chart. The nurses behind the desk giggled and laughed and flirted and touched him and he felt wrong. Something was seriously wrong here.

He used to love this, on a normal day he'd flirt back; he'd smirk his little famous McSteamy smirk and feel great. What was wrong with him?

Torres.

It wasn't hard to work out; even Derek had pointed it out to him except his best friend had muttered something about sick puppy love or some mushy like crap that only Derek the woman, would say. When Owen had laughed and nodded agreeing Mark had bailed. But he knew it was true. He was completely in... he stopped mid thought,

He was completely ...infatuated? with Torres.

_In love more like_. No. Mark Sloan didn't do love. But as a very forward nurse moved her hand to brush his arm he jerked away before hearing a yell,

"SLOAN"

He turned and breathed a sigh of relief feeling as though he hadn't ever been as happy to see her. Or maybe it was last week when she had stepped as he informed a distraught mother that her son hadn't made it. She'd hugged the woman and sat with her until family arrived. Or each time he had broken up with someone and he'd crashed on her couch while they drank tequila and ate ice cream in true break up style.

He moved to her and swung an arm around her completely oblivious to the glares they, or mainly Callie, were receiving as they walked out chatting about nothing in particular.

She saved him a lot actually.

**Please reviewww!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Everything**

**You're the line in the sand when I go too far**

He sat on the stool slumped forward until his chin was resting in the palm of his hand he had propped up on the bar. The place was quiet, it was a Wednesday after all and he swirled the ice in the bottom of the glass that had been full of scotch not so long ago. Next to his glass sat his phone and as he picked it up his brow creased and he sat up straighter ready to take his frustration out on someone,

"Put the phone down Sloan" the surgeon froze and let the phone slip from his fingers falling the short way to the bar. He then looked over his shoulder at the woman who stood behind him eyebrows raised and pursed lips. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold outside and he couldn't help the small smile that grew on his lips when she pulled herself up onto the stool beside him.

"You buying?" She asked and he chuckled signalling to Joe for a drink for Callie as well,

"So who are you ringing Sloan?" she asked and he sighed,

"Thanks Joe" She said quickly as the man placed her drink in front of her and she quickly sipped it through the straw as she fixed her stare on the man who was quickly becoming a close friend.

"No one" he said grumpily staring back down into his glass hoping that she would just let it go and yet knowing that it wasn't just anyone who had sat down next to him,

"Wouldn't happen to be another friend of mine would it Dr Sloan...tall, leggy, red hair you know her?" She said quietly and he knew that he was busted,

"Mark this isn't a competition anymore. Addison is gone and this time she's not chasing after anyone. She's not running from anyone. She's gone. She's starting over and she's doing it for herself. This isn't about you and this isn't about Derek. So both of you need to stop involving her every time you have an argument because she's doing the right thing here and she's accepting responsibility for her part. Now it's time to take yours and Derek will have to face up to his. You've all been hurt, it's messy and it's hard but you have to move on"

He sucked in a deep breath as if it was him who had given the big speech and needed some air mulling over her words. A moment later he turned to her and she could see the mixed emotions she wasn't even going to bother to try and sort through in her tired state swirling in his eyes,

"And how do I do that Torres?" He asked quietly. It wasn't angry or defensive. It was genuine and kind of vulnerable. She smiled at him,

"Well you're going to have to apologise to Derek to start with" Mark frowned and opened his mouth to protest but paused as Callie threw him a pointed look causing him to wisely close his jaw again and nodded.

He knew that if he ever wanted to reconcile with his friend he was going to have to apologise.

And he knew that Callie didn't just mean for the fight they had had in the car park. He briefly wondered how she'd heard about that and looked back up at her to see her taking another sip through the straw.

"I hate that you're right" She grinned wickedly and turned to him,

"Most people do" He chuckled and suddenly he found that he wasn't angry anymore. Suddenly rainy Seattle didn't look so bad and the night ahead wasn't filled with so much scotch or loneliness.

**So..yay we're about half way through the first verse bahaha **

**No I will try and get more done tonight but in the mean time let me know what you think of this one!**

**Please!**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**Nina xx**


End file.
